


Soon, You'll Be Mine

by hyperstorms (starchase)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pining, UST, almost a writing exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5081600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starchase/pseuds/hyperstorms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was unusual for him. When it came to courtship, Thor was forward about it. But then, he usually knew that his intended was likewise interested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soon, You'll Be Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sassgardianlass (misshiss)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misshiss/gifts).



> My prompt for this fic was: 'post-Battle, pre-sexy times'  
> I apologise that that didn't really happen at all! Steve had other plans, I'm afraid, but I hope you like your fic all the same! <3

The van hit a particularly hard bump in the road, and Thor was jostled roughly in his seat, trying hard not to pull in a pained breath. The battle had been short but fierce, and now he and his fellow Avengers were bundled into the back of a van, on their return to the tower. Thor was pressed up tight against Steve, even more so with every bounce of the vehicle. Thor was trying just as hard not to think of that, as he was trying not to think of his pain.

He was jostled once again in the van, his shoulder banging against Steve's, and Thor let out a sharp breath, a hand going involuntarily to his side. 

“Are you okay?” Came Steve's voice, very close. Thor glanced over, and saw that Steve was leaning over him, looking concerned. “Did one of those...things, get you?” 

Thor shook his head. “I am fine. It is only a scratch.” He tried for a smile then. “I heal quickly, remember?” 

Steve still looked worried. “We'll get you checked out when we get back to the tower anyway. Those things were pretty big, even for you.” 

Thor snorted. “I have defeated larger beasts. I am fine.” 

He felt warm breath against his neck, and realised that Steve was still leaning in, a frown on his face. As Thor looked, he noticed a trail of blood across Steve's face. For a moment, he had the strong desire to wipe the blood away. 

Instead, he cleared his throat. “You should not speak,” he said, gesturing at Steve's face. “There is blood on your face.” 

Instinctively, Steve raised a hand to his head, and winced when a moment later, he found the source of his bleeding. 

“It does not look serious,” Thor said. Without realising, he had leaned in towards Steve, and his face was mere inches from the other man's. He could see the look of surprise in Steve's clear, blue eyes. Embarrassed, Thor moved back, but was met with an irritated _'Hey!'_

He had forgotten that Bruce was seated on his other side, and had tried to move through him, so it seemed. “Apologies,” he mumbled, nodding at Bruce, who mumbled something under his breath, before turning away again. 

Thor looked back to Steve, who had witnessed the exchange. Meeting his gaze, Steve shook his head. _Leave it,_ is what he seemed to be saying. Another look around the back of the van showed that Natasha was watching Bruce carefully. She would help the scientist, Thor thought to himself. She was skilled at bringing him out of these moods following battles. 

“Honey, we're home,” Tony's voice called out, as the vehicle finally, mercifully pulled to a stop. 

Thor let out a grateful sigh. The warmth that had been pressed up against his side the entire time was then gone, as Steve stood up to leave. For a moment, he wished the journey had taken longer. 

They made their way inside the tower, with Steve directing them all to the room they used as their own miniature hospital. “Thor,” he said, in his commanding captain voice, and pointed towards a bed. “And Clint,” he added, pointing to another. Thor decided arguing would be more trouble than it was worth, and sat down on the bed, wincing a little at the sharp edge of pain in his side still. 

He looked up, only to find Natasha walking from the room, Bruce in tow, and felt like he'd missed something. Tony was speaking to JARVIS, half the words that were coming from his mouth meaning nothing to him, so Thor tuned them out. Then Steve was coming over towards him. 

“Let's see what damage you took,” he said, looking down at Thor. 

“It is fine, I will be healed soon. Before I leave this room, I imagine.” 

Steve gave Thor a hard look. “Thor.” 

With a grunt, Thor began removing his armour, placing it on the bed behind him, until he was down to his under shirt. He didn't have to lift it very high to see the wound, it was low down on his side, a chance hit, more than anything else. The skin had already knit itself back together, there was just a little tenderness and dried blood around the area now. 

“You see,” Thor said, letting go of his shirt. “I am fine.” When he looked up, he caught an expression on Steve's face that he'd never seen before. He didn't know what it meant. 

Steve straightened up, nodding, his face falling back into what Thor often thought of as his Captain's face, serious and ready for anything. “Good. It was a rough fight, I'm glad it wasn't worse.” 

Thor pushed himself up from the bed, taller than Steve again. “Now, will you sit, and tend to your own wounds?” Without thinking, Thor reached out with one hand to...what was he thinking? He lowered his hand, gesturing to the bed instead. 

“Steve, you okay over there?” Came Tony's voice, from by Clint's bed. 

Steve gave a thumb's up. “Just great, thanks. How're you doing, Clint?” 

“Oh fine, fine. Once the fussing stops, anyway. Look, I was out for less than a minute, I'm sure my head's fine.” 

Tony waved those words away. “I'm going to make sure anyway, alright. That was a hell of a hit you received.” 

Clint sighed, and seemed to resign himself to his fate. 

“Superheroes,” Tony said, walking past Steve and Thor. “They make the worst patients.” 

“You're telling me,” Steve agreed. 

“It's your turn in a minute, Captain,” Tony warned him. 

At the look on Steve's face, Thor could not help but chuckle. 

–--

Thor shuffled into the living room, switching on one of the lamps as he passed, with a vague idea of just sitting down on one of the comfortable couches and indulging in a little bit of late night television. He couldn't sleep, couldn't switch his mind off, and he didn't want to bother anyone else. 

“Oh, hey.” Came a voice out of nowhere, and Thor stepped back, momentarily startled. He'd been so absorbed, he had not noticed Steve sitting on one of the couches when he turned a light on. 

“Ah, I apologise, I did not see you, Steve. I did not mean to disturb you.” 

Steve offered him a tired smile, and waved a hand towards the couch. “Not disturbing me. Can't sleep either?” 

Thor took the gesture as an offer to join Steve, so he did, settling down on the couch next to him. Accidentally a little too close, as Thor could feel the warmth radiating from Steve's body. There was a part of Thor – a strong part of him – that wanted to simply wrap his arms around that warmth, and pull it into himself; maybe then, he could sleep. 

Instead, he remained where he was, glancing over at Steve. He looked tired. The wound Steve had received earlier was only a small cut, now that all the blood had been removed. “It does not look so bad, now,” Thor said, again, fingers reaching out but stopping just shy of Steve's skin. He was certain he heard Steve pull in a sharp breath, and it made Thor wonder. 

He shifted a little, and smiled. 

“How about you?” Steve asked. 

Thor lifted his shirt up to show Steve the smooth, unmarked skin, with no sign of any kind of injury earlier. “See, good as new.” 

As Thor grinned at him, Steve's eyes were fixed on Thor's skin, and Thor watched, surprised, as Steve reached out towards him. Steve's fingers were cool against his side, as he ran his hand lightly over Thor's skin. Thor pulled in a quick breath as goosebumps prickled at the back of his neck. 

It seemed then that Steve became aware of himself, and pulled his hand away with a laugh; it sounded a little forced to Thor. “You're right, you'd never know,” he agreed. 

Thor dropped his shirt. He wished he was doing the opposite. 

He tried to force his thoughts in any other direction, one that would slow the fast pounding of his heart. “I have discovered,” he began, trying to sound normal despite being very, very aware of exactly where Steve's body was in relation to his own, “that watching television helps when you cannot sleep. It helps to stop the thoughts for a time.” 

Steve raised an eyebrow. “What would you recommend?” 

“Well, there are those television shows that come on late at night, the ones that like to sell you strange items over the telephone?” At Steve's nod, Thor continued. “Those help. It's a wonder, all the different items you Midgardians have created simply to cut up your food!” 

Steve laughed, and Thor thought, though he sounded tired, it sounded genuine, and he could not help but smile himself in return. 

“You're not wrong. Maybe we should watch a little now? See if it works.” 

Thor rooted around on the couch for a moment, until he found he'd been almost sitting on the remote control, and handed it over to Steve, their fingers just touching briefly. He was certain that nothing was going to help him sleep now, not when he felt so tense, not when Steve was so close. Not when every single casual touch drove Thor to distraction. 

This was unusual for him. When it came to courtship, Thor was forward about it. But then, he usually knew that his intended was likewise interested. It wasn't often that he felt like this for a friend, for a comrade. For Steve. And he had no idea if Steve was feeling any of this in return. 

Sometimes, when he caught Steve's eyes, Thor thought that maybe the other man did. Yet sometimes, when they were shoulder to shoulder and thigh to thigh in a car and every nerve in Thor's body was singing at the contact, he thought that Steve did not. It was a hard situation to read, and it was frustrating Thor, because he was brash, and forward, and sure of himself. He felt anything but in this moment, next to Steve, a couch that wasn't quite big enough to fit the both of them and leave much space between. 

“Ah, look at this one,” Thor said, pointing at the television, looking for something mundane to talk about. “This one is excellent. Look at all those jewels she is trying to sell you over the telephone. I have been informed that for that price, though she calls it a bargain, they cannot truly be of great value.” 

Steve looked over at Thor, smiling. “How much late night television have you been watching?” 

“I have not kept count, honestly. I have been using the television as a means of understanding mortals better.” 

At the laugh Steve let out, Thor looked over at him, frowning. “Why does this amuse you?” 

Steve shook his head, smile still lingering on his face. “Oh, buddy, from what I've seen, you can't trust the TV that much.” He patted Thor on the thigh in a friendly manner, and yet it made Thor's skin feel like it was set ablaze from that simple touch. 

He could not handle this. He was going to lose his mind, he was sure. Being next to Steve, hearing his breath, feeling the warmth of his body, but unable to do anything. He was going to lose his mind. 

It seemed that Steve was not suffering any of what Thor was, however. After several minutes of silence, Thor felt a weight against his shoulder, and turned his head to see that Steve was leaning up against him, and had fallen asleep. He was glad his advice had at least worked for one of them, but he wished it had been him. Now he had to sit here, tense, awake, and terribly aware of every inch of Steve's body that was touching his own. 

Life was so much simpler back on Asgard, he thought. 

They stayed like that for some time, until the woman presenting the television show suddenly declared a 'flash sale', and started talking much more excitedly than before. _'Everything must go within the next ten minutes! Hurry while you still can!'_

It was loud and sudden enough to startle Steve awake, it seemed, as a moment later Thor felt a huff of soft, warm breath against his neck, and Steve stirring against him. He turned his head, and Steve was looking up at him, so close that Thor thought he could count the eyelashes lining Steve's eyes, if he wished. 

“Thor?” Steve's voice sounded thick and sleepy, and Thor wasn't sure what he was asking. They didn't move, they simply stared into each other's eyes. 

Thor's heart was pounding, beating out the march of a war drum. Steve's eyes were so blue. His mouth was so close. If only Steve would give him some kind of hint, a clue that closing that last, small gap, wasn't going to ruin everything. 

Steve let out a breath, his body seemed to shudder slightly from it. But he didn't move. Like Thor, he seemed to be frozen to this spot, close, but never quite coming together. What was Steve thinking, he wondered. 

“Thor?” Steve said again, and this time, there was a hand, warm and firm, pressed against Thor's forearm. He wasn't sure what to make of it, but Thor was certain that Steve was definitely looking at him differently. In a way that was making Thor's heart thunder. 

“Yes?” 

“I...uh...” Steve took a deep breath, but didn't break eye contact. “Not yet. But soon. Okay?” 

It seemed a thing that Steve was struggling to say, as those words made little sense to Thor. But he felt Steve's fingers squeeze his arm. Saw Steve look at him, imploring him to get it.. “I don't understand. What is soon?” 

Steve hesitated a moment, and then leaned in, bridging the last, tiny distance between them. It was quick, the moment where Steve's lips met Thor's. Quick, but warm, and Thor's lips felt as if they were tingling when Steve pulled back a moment later, whispering, “This.” 

He felt as if he could fly, as if, in his now giddying joy, he might just float away, the happiest god in all the realms. He probably was at that, too. He couldn't control the grin that he knew was spreading across his face. It was this, it seemed, that finally made Steve break eye contact and glance away. Thor was embarrassing him, with his giddy, childlike joy. But Steve would have to learn in time, that when a god such as Thor felt joy, it was felt in a way larger, more extreme, than mortals felt it. He had many memories of when he was young, and flinging himself through the skies behind the weight of _Mjölnir_ , bounding with unadulterated joy. He wished he could do the same now. 

Trying to reign himself in, Thor simply smiled at Steve, when the other man looked back at him again a moment later. He nodded his head, one hand reaching out towards Steve, stopping just shy of touching his cheek. “Soon is quite agreeable to me.” 

Steve smiled back at him then, a little shy, but genuine, and happy. Thor's heart began to sing again. 

_Soon._


End file.
